


A tribute to Peter Cryle

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Couch Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alianne asked you:                                                          </p><p>Prompt? If you want porny: Kurt and Blaine buy a new couch and have to *break it in*</p><p>*u* and since I just changed my own couch, perfect and relevant prompt !</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tribute to Peter Cryle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> For more explanation about the title : http://connection.ebscohost.com/c/articles/1555949/breaking-furniture-erotic-narrative-towards-history-desire

Blaine is sad to see their old couch go.

He even started to name it.

Aron was a good couch, reliable and comforting.

Each crease was a memory of something they had done in it : the crease in the upper corner was when they had watched the passing of Marriage Equality Law in Texas, while the crack in the second cushion was when they had watched the Olympics and had spent the night discussing the pros and cons of a protection gear for gymnasts.

Blaine is actually *this* close to wave at the truck taking Aron away.

"Blaine, I swear to God, if you get emotional over us changing couches, you’re going to sleep on the new one for a couple of days to bond with it !"

Oops, he has been caught by his husband and he turns away from the departing truck to face the taller man. He gives him a sheepish smile. “Inanimate objects have a soul too you know" he says innocently as he steps closer to Kurt.

Kurt looks at him with a fond smile, but Blaine knows that he’s already playing with fire, if the slight tension in Kurt’s shoulders is any indication. “Don’t give me that look, Blaine, you knew that we had to change it" Kurt says and Blaine can’t help but feel like a kid being scolded for bringing back an abandoned puppy.  
Nevertheless, he lets out a sigh and pulls Kurt in his arms, resting his head on his chest. “I know" he says softly, “let’s hope that the memories we’ll make with Gaby will be even better".

Kurt makes an interrogative sound. “Gaby ?"

Blaine looks up with a mischievous smile. “You know, Skogaby, Gaby, same difference".

Kurt laughs and kisses his nose. “You’re impossible" he sighs, before tightening his hold on Blaine’s shoulders. “Now that it’s in the living room, we only need to make sure it’s comfortable enough."

Blaine frowns at that - they had tried the damn sofa while at Ikea for a solid twenty minutes before deciding that it was the right item for them, they already know that the large couch is comfortable …  
Looking at Kurt, he can see that his eyes are slowly darkening (he could lose himself in Kurt’s eyes when they change their colors) and the meaning of Kurt’s phrase becomes clearer.  
Oh.  
Oooh.  
Blaine smiles at Kurt, feeling his cheeks blushing - he’ll never get over Kurt’s hunger for him, he’s pretty sure he’ll still be blushing over his advance when they’re in a fabulous retiring home - and lets his hand slide from Kurt’s waist to his ass.  
"We definitely need to make sure that it was the right purchase" he confirms, before leaning for a kiss that shouldn’t be allowed in public.

—-

The door of their apartment is not even completely close that Kurt is already tugging at Blaine’s shirt.

He can’t really explain it, but there is something about the combination of masculine strength that his husband showed when he helped the delivery men to lift the couch up the three flights of stairs with his childish display of affection toward their old couch that turns Kurt on like a motherfucking streetlamp.  
Blaine is not passive, trying to undo his belt as they walk like a couple of lobsters toward the leathery gigantic thing they call their new couch.

All the way, they’re kissing, their hands seemingly flying everywhere, to each other’s neck, each other’s waist, each other’s hips and ass - sure it makes the removal of the clothes a little bit trickier, but Kurt really, really doesn’t care.

Blaine’s legs hit the edge of the couch as Kurt manages to open his pants and they both topple over the dark leather, the squishing sound barely covered by their own pants and kisses.

Blaine leans backward on his elbows and God, he looks so beautiful like this, no shirt on, his chest slightly glistening with the sweat from the earlier exertion and his arousal turning his tan skin a shade closer to pink, his pants opened revealing the bulge of his erection against the light green of his boxers, looking up at him with darkening eyes and a wolfish smile, the contrast between his caramel skin and the black of the leather making him look even more edible …

As he lays on their new couch, Blaine looks like the epitom of debauchery and Kurt can’t get enough.

There is seemingly no transition from Kurt wearing his pants to him not wearing them anymore as he jumps on top of Blaine who also lost his pants at some point in Time and they just make out on the couch for a while, Kurt nestled between Blaine’s legs and their erections rubbing against each other with only their underwears separating them.

Every once in a while, Blaine tightens his legs around Kurt and moves his head to breath more comfortably, and Kurt takes the opportunity to kiss and lick and bite at the skin of his neck, right there under his ear because it seems to be Blaine’s “on" button, his breath coming out in rumbled moans and his fingers suddenly clenching and unclenching on Kurt’s back like he’s trying to find something to anchor him in Reality.

Kurt is more than happy to be that anchor, and to Hell with the scratches he knows he’ll have on his back afterward.

His fingers slide up and down Blaine’s chest, caressing and tweaking his nipples - Blaine is so sensitive there it’s not even funny -, keeping his mouth on Blaine’s neck or lips and maintaining, God knows how, the rocking movement of his hips against Blaine’s crotch.

He’s so close to just come right here and there, from the heat of their posture and the simple fact that they’re adult enough to have earned the right to rut on their brand new couch like two teenagers without being interrupted when Blaine lets out a groan that has nothing to do with a pleasurable sound.

Kurt raises his head from the beauty mark on Blaine’s collarbone, aka his favorite place on Earth, to look at his husband. “Something wrong ?"

Blaine frowns and looks at him with a grimace, the kind he makes when he’s about to apologize he has absolutely no power over but still feels like he’s responsible for.

"Maybe the leather wasn’t such a good idea …"


End file.
